k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikoto Suoh
|race = Human |age = 24K-Project Official Website |height = 185 cm |gender = Male |eyes = Amber |hair = Red |birthday = August 13 |horoscope = Leo |blood type = B |prev affiliation = HOMRA |prev occupation = King |prev base of operations = HOMRA |status = Deceased |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |seiyu = Kenjirō Tsuda }} is a former Red King and leader of the Red Clan, HOMRA. Despite his slacker attitude at times, which has been remarked as being unfitting for someone such as himself, Mikoto is hailed as the most violent-tempered of all the Kings. Appearance Mikoto is a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns.K Anime: Episode 1 As a teenager, his hair, while still short and kept ruffled, was messier and his bangs fell across his forehead. Since at that age, there have been light creases under Mikoto's eyes, which he still has. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Mikoto wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, and a star-shaped necklace. He also has a piercing in his left ear. Once, Mikoto wore a long-sleeved brown sweater under a high-collared black vest.K Anime: Episode 6 While still a high school student, he wore a white school shirt with an upturned collar and a loose, striped red necktie. Over that, Mikoto wore a black sweater vest, and underneath, plaid pants and brown shoes. Personality Despite his status as a King, Mikoto actually cares little about the title and at one point in his life, questioned why he even had it. He is quite lazy and spends a lot of his time sleeping, which he does so much that Mikoto is able to fall into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. Likewise, he is not affected from being woken up via head slam, reacting calmly when such an incident occurs. In contrast to this casual nature of his, Mikoto has been said to be the most violent-tempered of all the Kings, such a statement being more evident in his younger years. Mikoto also appears to have bad manners. Seri Awashima notes that he has complained about being served food from her Clan yet eats it all anyway.K Anime: Episode 5 Food is occasionally an attribution to Mikoto's dark sense of humor. He once suggested to name a horse "Basashi" and grew hungry once he looked at its shoulder, which is a known part of the horse to be commonly eaten. Mikoto possesses a genuine relationship with all of his Clansmen and cares for their well-being. However, since Totsuka's death, he has since been more quiet and distant towards them. Nonetheless, his genuine concern for them has not wavered and he remains close to his Clansmen. Mikoto is an avid smoker, having smoked since his early twenties. History At some point in his youth, Mikoto met Izumo Kusanagi and became best friends with him. He regularly visited Izumo at his bar, HOMRA, usually to have drinks or otherwise spend his time at. While lounging about in HOMRA, there was a call sent to inform Mikoto that a young admirer of his was recently beaten up. Mikoto and Izumo went to visit him in the hospital. Once there, he asked the kid, Tatara Totsuka, who injured him so badly. He did not receive any answer to his question. Instead, he obliged to Totsuka's request to scratch his foot for him before hitting the middle school student on the head. Annoyed, Mikoto left the two in the room and walked outside with a scowl on his face. A few years later, Mikoto came back to the bar after beating up local bullies, clearly tired. Totsuka rose from the couch across from him and told Mikoto what they would eat that night. Mikoto then pondered why he ever became a King and expressed his annoyance at how he is viewed as one. For that, Totsuka gave him a quick lecture about his becoming of King. He does not respond to the younger individual's words. Instead, he asks of what type of dish they'll be eating and is explained more about tom yum goong. Sometime afterwards, Mikoto was introduced to Shōhei Akagi, whom he recognized as the "brat" who wanted to join HOMRA. Mikoto listened to Shōhei as he proclaimed his desire to become a Clansmen under his leadership. Afterwards, Mikoto extendd his arm to the young man. Before they can shake, Mikoto released his flame-like Aura onto his hand. Noticing Shōhei's sudden hesitation, Mikoto stated that they will have to shake hands in order for him to join their leagues. Shōhei found the will to do so and his insignia appears on his arm. Mikoto then welcomed him into HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 13-18 Several days later, Mikoto is informed of Shōhei's plan to rescue a childhood friend by Anna.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 43 Bearing the thought in mind, he gathers the rest of HOMRA to the warehouse in which they are in, preparing to fight the Rakshasa drug dealers inside. He states to a surprised yet also grievously injured Shōhei that he was out for a walk. Mikoto then adds that overusing one's power does not benefit the person in the end. One of the Rakshasa men fires bullets at Mikoto but he easily destroys them with his Aura. He then says not to leave behind any ashes.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-27 Late in February, Mikoto went out to play baseball with the others of HOMRA. He went up to bat and managed to swung a home run.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 3-4 While out, Chitose went to bat, and ended up swinging the ball toward a woman, who was coincidentally looking for him. When he had fled the area because of her, Mikoto went to give him a call, asking if he needed him to save Chitose. He was declined, however, leaving Mikoto solemn.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 13 Chitose's problem was eventually resolved by the end of the day. Mikoto would go out to have a smoke, thinking to himself about how power caused him loneliness. He was approached by Totsuka and denied sharing any thoughts.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 35-36 Almost two months later, when Kōsuke brought a person, named Eric Sutr, to headquarters from the rain, Mikoto walked down the stairs to meet him, but ended up startling the young man.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 8-9 After some time in the Clan's headquarters, Eric walked to Mikoto's room while he was sleeping, reaching out for his neck. Mikoto was abruptly woken and he attacked in self-defense, burning part of the building. As Eric fled, Mikoto warned Totsuka to be aware of the non-member's murderous intent.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 25-30 Izumo was later brought to see Mikoto's damages to the building. Mikoto explained himself that he was in a daze and quietly apologized for his actions.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 32 Mikoto later overheard Totsuka on the phone talking to Izumo. After the call was over, he got up to leave, telling Izumo that numbers won't matter when he's out to face the gang Hikawa. He approached their gang quietly and left them unharmed. Mikoto returned to the bar afterwards to confront Eric. Mikoto studied Eric briefly before lighting his right hand with his Aura, then pressing it against Eric's face. He leaves behind no marks, except for the rising HOMRA insignia on Eric's shoulder. When asked why he did such a thing, Mikoto merely stated that he felt weak from looking at Eric. He then reminded Totsuka that he was in charge of taking care of newcomers.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 14-26 One afternoon, Mikoto walked sleepily down the stairs of the bar so he could get a drink. He sat by the counter and noticed a horse drinking from a container beside him. He asked Izumo why the horse was there though he did not receive an answer. Anna suddenly ran up to Mikoto and asked him to name the horse. He decided to name it "Basashi" much to the little girl's horror. Mikoto ignored her and told his Clansmen that the horse was not an ordinary being, right before it unveiled its Strain powers; seeing its shoulder immediately hungered Mikoto.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 7-11 Later that day, Mikoto was informed by Izumo that Basashi had run wild with Anna still riding on its back.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 31 Several months later, Mikoto and Izumo had a brief chat about Totsuka. Mikoto merely commented on how strange the younger individual was, saying nothing else in regards to the topic. During the conversation, Anna giggled and ended up blowing a bubble in her drink. Mikoto asked if she was laughing though she shook her head at him. Soon afterwards, Totsuka decided to play a song for the whole Clan following Anna's inquiry of it. As Totsuka sang and played music on his guitar, Mikoto expressed visible delight at his music. Almost three months after, Mikoto was informed about Totsuka's death from Izumo via cell phone call. Sometime later that week, his Clanmen looked through Totsuka's old recorded tapes on one day, though Mikoto did not join them. Instead, he went out to have a smoke alone. Plot Mikoto guides the rest of HOMRA across Shizume City to confront an infamous gang residing in one of the hotel suites. The group splits up after a certain amount of time, leaving Mikoto with Anna. Once the others have completed the operation, Mikoto and Anna head to the hotel suite; there, Izumo comments on how early the former is. Upon learning that their main target does not know the person they're after, Mikoto and the others leave. .]] They head towards the lobby, stopped only on the second floor, having been confronted by Scepter 4. Mikoto says to "burn them" before dropping down to the lobby, soon accompanied by the others. He initiates a confrontation against the opposing group while the Sword of Damocles hovers above them. However, a fight does not ensue. Rather, Mikoto is asked to turn himself in peacefully, which he obliges.K Anime: Episode 3 Not long after, there is an incident where the city's network has been hijacked, which Reisi Munakata accuses him of being responsible for. Sometime later, while sleeping soundly, Mikoto receives another visit from Reisi. Reisi awakens him by slamming his head into the wall. Mikoto awakens and then receives a lecture about him abusing his power. Reisi tells him that he will be forced to kill him should he continue. Mikoto asks lazily what Reisi is saying, then is told that he should simply renounce his place as the Red King. Mikoto simply states in response that Reisi isn't a fun person. When Reisi speaks to himself of how he can lock up the Red King forever, Mikoto speaks up, offering his own suggestion. He says that Reisi can monitor and restrict him at all times of the day and that would be enough. When his idea appears to be without option for his rival, Mikoto states his apologies that Reisi feels such a way, before going back to sleep. Mikoto dreams of himself in a post-catastrophic city, alone in the midst of rubble, with his Aura burning his right hand. The dream sequence switches to two different scenes. One particular moment was when Totsuka was being shot, though with Mikoto being the one who receives the bullet instead, and Anna telling Mikoto not to go. After catching a brief glimpse of Anna, Mikoto abruptly wakes up. He then starts to recall the memories of him and Totsuka from before his death. Sometime later, a red telephone is brought to Mikoto's cell. As it is ringing, suddenly, the machine picks itself up and the caller on the other end begins to speak. Mikoto listens as the caller identifies himself as the actual one behind Totsuka's death. However, Mikoto does not respond nor does he open his eyes to see what is happening. A fox-like creature emerges from inside the phone and begins taunting Mikoto and his Clansmen. The particular targets being Totsuka, Izumo, Yata and Anna. As Mikoto finally begins to open his eyes, the fox enters Mikoto's body and tries stealing his Aura, though Mikoto retorts by using his power to scare it off. The fox escapes back to Ashinaka High School, which Mikoto realizes is also where Totsuka's murderer is located at.K Anime: Episode 9 Mikoto then uses his Aura to burn his shackles to a crisp, allowing him to roam freely. He melts the bars used to confine him in the cell and subsequently does the same for the lock down measures enforced by Scepter 4. Mikoto finds his way outside where he sees that Blue Clansmen have barricaded the exit. Nonetheless, he continues to move forward and swiftly dispels Seri Awashima's attacks at him. Mikoto launches his own attack at the Clansmen and ends up destroying much of the area, including the building that functions as their headquarters. He walks past the injured men, including former ally Saruhiko Fushimi, and on towards his own Clansmen. As they greet him, Anna runs up to Mikoto and holds on to his hand. He is asked whether he has found their target, which Mikoto confirms, saying that their enemy is located on Ashinaka High School. He says to go and they walk down the road towards their new destination. The others from HOMRA eventually join up with them and they all enter the school island together. Using his Aura, Mikoto destroys the school entrance, allowing his Clan easy entry. They step into the campus and discover that several students are running away from them out of fear. In response, Mikoto uses his Aura again to strike at the clock tower within the courtyards, causing it to collapse into rubble. This draws the student's attention allowing Kusanagi to reason with them via megaphone. When he has finished speaking, Mikoto reconfirms that they're searching for the man in Totsuka's video, before he personally heads out to the clock tower's rubble so that he can rest near it.K Anime: Episode 10 Hours later, Mikoto notices while he's resting that it has begun to snow. Eventually, Anna comes to visit him but nearly falls over while climbing through the rubble, forcing Mikoto to grab her and pull her up to him. He learns that she only wants to remove the snow off of him and decides to melt it with his Aura. Afterwards, when she goes to sleep beside him, Mikoto asks whether she'll be cold, but is reassured that she won't. Sometime after, Mikoto creates a barrier around them with his Aura to prevent the snow from reaching them. Kusanagi then visits them both. Mikoto tells him that doing nothing compared to the rest of his Clansmen is what it means to be a King. Then, he listens to the latter speak about Totsuka and how Mikoto's becoming of a King has affected him so much; this only disturbs Mikoto and he turns around, calling it "creepy". When Kusanagi and Anna prepare to leave, Mikoto gets up and walks out into the forests alone. While walking up a stone pathway in the forests, Mikoto passes by a shrine. There, he sees Reisi Munakata waiting for him with a box of cigarettes to share. Mikoto gladly takes a cigarette and lights both of their respective pieces. He then sits down on the steps nearby. Mikoto listens to Munakata's two proposals about how to deal with their current situations but ends up refusing them both. Furthermore, when told that he no longer has the right to be a King, Mikoto states that he has never taken action as one anyhow. This infuriates Munakata and he pins the latter down, reminding him of the dangers that he is causing for innocent people. Mikoto tells Munakata not to interfere with others' business. Afterwards, when released, he gets up and disposes of his cigarette, telling Munakata to "go". He then returns back to the school alone. Mikoto heads into the student council's office along with several of his Clansmen in the following morning. He holds a cigarette in is mouth and begins to reflect on Munakata's words from last night. After a bit of thinking, he walks over to Kusanagi and puts his hand on his shoulders, though he doesn't say anything. He then walks out of the room.K Anime: Episode 11 He then begins searching for Yashiro Isana across the school's campus, avoiding any contact with Scepter 4 and even HOMRA, which includes the inevitable war between both Clans. After some time, Mikoto eventually finds Yashiro with three other teenagers. He alerts them of his presence by saying he has found them. When none of them responds, Mikoto walks up to their group, telling them to "stop acting dumb" because they are responsible for calling him out to the school. He then releases his Aura and tells one of them to get out of his way. The black-haired teenager refuses to move and even stops Mikoto. In response, Mikoto easily throws the teenager far behind him. However, he then notices that the area has completely transformed into a forest-like scenery. Initially surprised, Mikoto realizes that it is an illusion. He furthermore deduces that one of Yashiro's female companions is responsible and tells her not to get in his way, even removing the illusion by force. However, the black-haired teenager, named Kuroh, tells his companions to leave immediately, which they do. Kuroh then engages in a fight with Mikoto. Despite each side attacking one another, both are left completely unharmed. After a few attacks, Mikoto decides to end it, claiming that "his blood is seething in anger". He creates a sphere-like force field around him made by his own Aura that rapidly grows larger and hotter. However, it is unexpectedly dissolved due to Munakata's interference. Mikoto tells him to watch while he deals with his opponents even while they are running away from him. Mikoto then shrouds his left hand with his Aura. However, Munakata lunges at him, annoying the latter. Mikoto ends up having to fight Munakata instead. Both head towards the forests surrounding the school's campus, destroying several trees in the process, until they stop at a stone pathway. Mikoto tells Munakata to stop, since he is already entertaining the former despite not being the original target. Suddenly, they then notice a massive beam of silver light in the distance. Mikoto looks on in pleasant surprise. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: As the Red King and leader of HOMRA, Mikoto has power over fire, imbibing itself in a red-colored Aura. When exerted, the Aura has great offensive potential to allow Mikoto to attack his enemies. The Aura also provides defense, as it was able to protect Mikoto against the Aura attack of Reisi Munakata a member of Scepter 4 and an incredibly powerful combatant. *'Flame Slash:' Mikoto engulfs his left hand with his Aura and holds it in the air, then pulling it back closer to his face. A wave of the Aura is ejected and sent towards a great distance at a relatively high speed. It is able to horizontally slice through an entire clock tower and cause the upper half to collapse.K Anime: Episode 10 (unnamed) *'Illusion Breaking:' Suoh's Aura was able to effortlessly break and disintegrate one of Neko's most powerful illusions to date just by releasing his aura into his surrounding.K Anime: Episode 11 (unnamed) Trivia *Mikoto's left ear is shown to have already been pierced when Shōhei joined HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 13 However, in the three months prior to Totsuka's death, both the accessory and the small hole in his ear disappeared. A week after the Red Clansman died, Mikoto's ear was pierced again. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:King Category:Male Category:Deceased